1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hair treatment methods and formulations for hair treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Current hair revitalizing and treatment systems involve harsh chemicals, such as oxidizing agents, high concentrations for formaldehyde and other dangerous chemicals to bind conditioning agents to the hair cuticle. Prior approaches generally require the treatment carriers to first scar the cuticle and then penetrate deeply into the hair shaft, whereupon the reactive agents then substitute some of the conditioning reagents into the hair shaft through the cuticle. Over time, the cortical cells get damaged by these chemicals and then the micro-filaments may die. While these prior treatments seem to produce desirable results that may gratify some clients, eventually the damage to the hair tends to become evident and generally irreversible. The reactive component of the conditioning treatment may become less efficacious over time, and the hair of the client will deteriorate leaving a scarred and damaged hair shaft that requires even further treatment.
Also, when a high concentration of formol is used, the reagents polymerize upon heating the hair with a hot iron, sealing some of the un-reacted agents into the hair shaft for long periods of time. This is unfortunate since the hair appears healthy and shinny upon application of these harsh chemicals, but in fact is slowly being damaged over time. The precursor agents that existing treatments use must diffuse deeply into the hair to destroy the intrinsic melanin deposits. Repeated use of harsh chemicals tends to damage the hair significantly. Scalp exposure to the chemicals also may induce allergic reactions in sensitive individuals. Many hair stylists become ill from excessive exposure to the harsh ingredients used by existing hair straightening treatments. One treatment method often referred to as the Japanese treatment, for example, relies on lye and other harsh chemicals, while another treatment often called the Brazilian hair treatment uses high levels of formaldehyde in at least some versions. Alternative treatment methods are needed that produce excellent results without damage to the hair or the use of elevated concentrations of harsh chemicals.
For hair straightening, relaxers for hair are known but generally comprise harsh chemicals such as guanidine hydroxide, ammonium thioglycolate, and sodium hydroxide (lye). There is a need for hair straightening systems with reduced thioglycolates levels and that do not require elevated pH levels.